


I demand respect from you

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil3 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Quickly Dean had also freed the black-haired from his shirt and ran his fingers over his back."Are you looking for my wings?" Cas joked whereupon the dark-blond had to laugh loudly."Take off your clothes, you angel!"It was not long before they were both naked and their clothes were strewn wildly on the floor.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Ok, guys ... you can do that alone too, I have to make a call."

With these words, Sam emptied his glass of orange juice and slipped in his shoes.

"You've been to your wife for three months, how about a men's evening?"

With an eye-roll, Cas watched the tall man, who did not feel the need to tie his shoelaces, before opening the door.

"See you soon!", Dean called after him as the door slammed shut, not angry that he finally disappeared.

All three had gone through the scene for the next day of shooting, because after the long winter break no one wanted to give the nakedness, to be called by Gabriel as ‚rusty‘.

Secretly, however, it disturbed neither of the two, that they were among themselves and so they went on alone, completely in their element.

 

"Listen up ... there is a cure!"

Cas's voice trembled slightly as he blew out the hunter's name.

"And what? Do you want to kill the whole circle?"

Furious, Dean snorted at him and slammed the laptop before he stood up and voiced his concerns with his hands and feet.

"You should trust me a little more in this matter, we're running out of time, the virus is spreading, these monsters are no longer human, and no one knows how it will end."

"After everything you've done, it's becoming harder for me to trust you!"

Dean's voice grew louder as he enumerated the angel's mistakes.

With a swing, Cas was with Dean and pushed him against the wall, his forearm squeezed against Dean's throat.

"You should show me a little more respect for everything I've done for you!"

Cas glared at him angrily and pressed his body against Dean, who gasped in shock.

 

But he was not only shocked, it was also a different feeling and the goose bumps on his body spread rapidly.

Dean was curious and aroused as he was trapped between the wall and the raven-haired angel.

"I'm sorry," Dean snorted and felt the burning look on his body as Cas looked him up and down.

It was a pleasure and satisfaction for Cas to have his friend so defenseless.

Lost in his countless freckles, he paused for a moment, enjoying the tingling that was spreading in his body as they touched each other.

Dean was always his secret weakness, but Cas always had a good grip and showed no signs to him.

When you work together nine months a year and spend your free time together, you automatically get closer.

Dean was one of Cas's best friends and they had a lot of nonsense behind them.

But that was a new experience. Of course, the fear that something might go wrong, that at some point they could not look each other in the eyes was always present. This was called ‚life‘ …

But no guts, no glory.

And Cas was determined to enjoy those moments for as long as possible.

The fact that he had something with Eva and Gabriel was well known to most of the crew.

But Dean had to stay secret and that was the extra kick.

When something did happen, it was usually at home with Gabriel and Eve.

But what was in the air was not that easy to stop and both knew that they had to be careful.

 

Maybe it was just the long dry season they had behind them.

They had not seen each other for three months. Ok, that was not really true.

Twice Dean was with his family at Cas and once reversed.

But there were the others there.

Guilty conscience? No, Dean did not have to. He had talked to his wife a lot and she was amazing.

Not only did she accept it, she loved it and begrudged it to him. Not to mention Cas's wife.

But the kids should not know.

Three months in which Dean often thought of Cas in the shower and missed him.

Three months in which Cas had read countless fanfiction stories about Destiel.

That Cas was attracted by both sexes, he had never concealed, but Dean did not want to admit it himself for a long time.

Until the evening with Eva and Gabriel. The evening that started everything.

 

Cas was torn from his thoughts as he felt the strong dry sip movements on his forearm.

"You are not serious, words are meaningless to you humans!"

He eased his grip a little, and Dean shook his head as best he could.

"Prove it. Show me how much I mean to you."

The words were just breathy, but challenging and expectant, giving Dean new goose bumps.

Free interpretation. So you could call it what happened next.

Gabe would have liked it, the rest of the team maybe less.

In a skilful move Dean had turned and the older was now the one who felt the wall in the back. With one hand, Dean held his friend's wrists over his head and traced the contours of his face with the fingers of the other.

Cas closed his eyes and sighed softly as he felt a thumb on his lips.

The younger one pressed even closer to the strong body and both moaned in sexual ecstasy.

A hand reached into Cas's neck and pulled him closer.

Warm, soft lips lay down slowly and tenderly on the other and also Dean closed his eyes as the tongues of the two met.

Electrical impulses twitched through both bodies as their hands wandered.

 

For Dean it was still so unreal to kiss another guy.

The scratchy three-day beard, the short hair he had clawed at.

Definitely different than with a woman. Strange, but in a good way, somehow intoxicating and incredibly arousing. Trembling, he broke free of their kiss to pull the much-needed oxygen through his lungs and for a moment he caught a glimpse of Cas.

The pupils dilated with desire, the eyelids half closed and the moist, swollen lips slightly opened. Both breaths went heavy and intermittent, before they united to another kiss.

Dean still could not quite believe it. He was so aroused ... by a kiss ... by a kiss with a man.

"Dean," Cas whispered, his voice even deeper than usual and Dean managed a small grin.

His body was on fire and he tried to get more body contact.

He felt his blood rushing down and he became hard. His legs gave way as Dean's hand moved between his legs and stroked his bump.

A renewed electrifying impulse drifted down his spine as he pulled the shirt out of Dean's pants, who readily lifted his arms and the garment fluttered to the floor a few moments later.

For a moment, Cas‘s gaze stuck to the naked torso and, fascinated by the sight he licked his lips.

With his fingertips he drove along the muscular body.

The broad shoulders, the small nipples that stretched out eagerly and made Dean suck in his breath, as he touched them.

A giggle escaped Cas, as the abdominal muscles tensed as he slid his fingertips over the skin, which Dean then hooked into the waistband of the other.

Quickly he had also freed the black-haired from his shirt and ran his fingers over his back.

"Are you looking for my wings?" Cas joked and Dean laughed loudly.

"Take off your clothes, you angel!"

It was not long before they were both naked and their clothes were strewn wildly on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_‚Much easier than women, where you never know if they are just as aroused‘_

Dean thought as he turned his gaze up and down Cas's body.

A satisfied grunt escaped him as Cas clutched both erections with one hand and slowly moved them against each other.

Again it was Dean who put his hand on the neck of his angel to kiss him and they could hardly separate. If it were not for this damn oxygen deficiency.

"I want you Cas," Dean whispered eagerly into his ear, letting his teeth brush over his neck.

"Not so fast," he replied amused, forcing the dark blond to his knees, where he remained motionless for a moment. That was the first time for him.

"Do it well and we can talk about it." A dirty grin followed his words and he grabbed his hair.

Spurred on by the moaning of Cas, after a few moments he became more courageous and pushed his lips over the hard penis. Apparently, he did not do it badly, for the grip on his hair intensified and he realized with an inward grin that the older man's legs began to tremble.

Again and again he let his tongue circle, greedily licking the drops of his lust to let them melt on his tongue. And he found it so horny and his own cock found that too.

He pressed his tongue to the underside of that cock before withdrawing briefly to breathe.

"Oh god, Deans, you're a natural," Cas mumbled with half-closed eyes, trying to find some grip on the smooth wall. His moaning grew louder, his cock throbbing almost painfully and he had to control himself so as not to bump wildly into his warm mouth, which now began to suck slightly, piercing the tip of the tongue into the small opening at the tip of the wet glans.

"Dean …"

When he looked up, he was trapped again in the blue eyes.

One last time, he slid his hand over the shaft before getting up and pulling him to bed.

 

Cas brought Dean under his belt in a skilful move. No, it should not be over so soon. He ran his fingers over the sensitive skin of his colleague as he leaned forward, cupped one of Dean's nipples with his mouth, and began to circle it with his tongue.

The moan of the dark blond was getting deeper and rougher. His hands buried themselves in Cas's hair, pulling him closer and rubbing his back. Again, their lips met and Cas kissed him so energetically and with wild desire that Dean became dizzy.

Cas was so aroused. He only saw the man below him.

He wanted to be as close to him as possible.

If at work it was just ‚eye-fucking‘, which often drove him to the edge of self-control, now and here he could do anything else with him and he wanted to do that until the very last second.

Both were still free the next day, so there was nothing to hurry.

 

Dean was on the edge of his control, but he did not want it to end.

In a slightly gruff motion, he threw Cas on the mattress and sat on his chest.

"If I had handcuffs now, I would tie you up," he whispered, winking at the man below him.

He too, began to deal extensively with Cas's nipples and twirled them gently between two fingers until the black-haired trembled with pleasure.

Provocatively, Cas spread his legs and put them on.

Inspired by the beguiling smell, Dean went on an expedition with his tongue. Again and again, his gaze wandered over the wonderful body. Where a woman was soft and round, Cas was hard and muscular. His scratchy face, his hairy arms and legs ...

Why did this man bring him so completely out of his mind?

"Fuck me Dean, fuck me finally!"

Dean spent the next few minutes preparing Cas and was so nervous. He also did that for the first time and he did not want to do anything wrong. But he thought too.

_‚Good that there is only one entrance‘_

With the back of his hand pressed against his mouth, Cas began to moan loudly and repeatedly drove his cock against Dean's palm, which brought him to the rhythm of his bumps closer to his orgasm.

This image of Cas's trembling body and the fact that it was hot as lava in his narrow channel made Dean close his eyes for a moment, concentrating on not letting it end before it did had started correctly.

The familiar pull spread in his abdomen down to his testicles and he almost feared he was running out of air.

One chill chased the next and soon his hot body trembled with passion and pleasure.

Cas was so far away that he almost missed Dean's orgasm. On the edge of his consciousness he noticed that Dean's breathing was accelerating further and his thrusts were getting faster and deeper.

He lost the rhythm and did not hit Cas's prostate anymore. Which was good, because he probably would not have survived any further stimulation.

He started to move toward Dean again. In the meantime, he lost sight of his goal because it felt so good. His body was still shaking and twitching.

"Cas ...!" That was the only word he could still stammer before emptying himself deep in his gut.

Then he took a shaky breath and let himself fall exhausted on the mattress.

"That was ...", he smiled and Cas snuggled against his back.

"Not over yet," the older one added with a grin.

That smoky whisper gave him new goosebumps and he swallowed.

 

It was not long before the desire awoke with the black-haired again.

Still in spoon position, he wrapped a leg around Dean's thigh, who smiled with closed eyes, as he felt the hard cock of his friend on his ass.

Cautiously Cas nibbled on Dean's earlobe and watched with a grin the goose bumps, which he triggered at the other again.

His lips moved on, spreading little kisses on his neck to his hairline.

Dean was completely relaxed and purred with his eyes closed until a hand of Cas got lost between his buttocks.

A bit panicked, he opened his eyes and his pulse accelerated in seconds, when he suddenly realized what the older wanted.

"Turn on your stomach," Cas whispered calmly and Dean swallowed, but did so, though with mixed feelings.

Sure, it was a great feeling to be petted there, but Dean was ... he never had.  Finally, one finger did not count!

 _‚But what?‘_ He tried to calm down a bit. _‚What are you scared of? Cas is one of the most sensitive people you know, and if you say A, you have to say B, and if you're honest, you want it too‘_

He did not want to be a coward. He could not tell him he was afraid. He felt like a fool.

"Oh God, unbelievable …"

During his inner conflict, Cas's tongue made him crazy for all the rules of the arts. Teasing, demanding and incredibly affectionate. Dean burst into sweat, moaning and writhing with excitement, whimpering and pleading.

He wanted to know and could not wait any longer.

 

"Cas, come on ... make it finally!"

"You're nervous, it's your first time and your muscles are tight and tense.

It would be painful for you, if I don‘t take the time to open and loosen you.

It's also a very nice foreplay."

His hands stroked up and down, creating a pleasant tingling sensation on and under his skin that he wanted to feel more about and after consuming himself with all his senses.

Cas slid lower and lower, leaving small bites on his butt that made Dean wince involuntarily. The heat in his body spread and every cell screamed for more.

"Get on your knees, relax and I guarantee you, you'll like it and you'll beg for more."

Cas was as tender and gentle as he could be, focused only on the man in front of him.

It was his first time, he wanted to do it perfectly.

The younger, however, felt a little queasy as Cas spread his cheeks.

But then his body caught a tremendous shivering chill of pure sexual pleasure as he suddenly felt something wet and warm on his anus, and he looked wide-eyed over his shoulders.

His heart was racing and his blood was boiling, he could not think clearly and could hardly classify those feelings that put his body in a state of being completely high.

The younger man gasped, clawing his hands into the sheet, for he had never felt anything like that before. He felt like he was floating.

"Cas!" the younger gasped, partly startled, partly completely overwhelmed, and looked over his shoulder.

But instinctively, he also tense and cashed a light blow on his ass.

"Do not pinch my tongue, relax", the older man laughed and Dean nodded, his eyes straight back to the wall.

Dean's face was red, partly from the effort, partly from the fact that his thoughts had caught up with him again and he felt insecure.

In his head, everything began to turn, as Cas tenderly, but also demanding began to pamper him with his tongue at his holy of holies, but in the end, only one thought had the upper hand.

_‚Do not stop!‘_

The innumerable nerves sent electric shocks through his body and his heart was thumping in his throat. Dean struggled to keep himself up and let his upper body sink onto the mattress.

Had it not been so arousing, he would surely have found this position humiliating.

But that did not matter to him at the moment.

He only wished that this moment would never end, and Cas had not even started yet.

As he thought, or better said, the little blood that could still produce a few shreds of thought in his brain, his muscle ring suddenly gave way, and his tongue-tip made its way.

"Oh god!" Dean gasped.

Cas had to grin slightly as Dean slightly pushed against.

Fascinated, he watched as the otherwise so controlled dark blonde almost lost his temper.

A light sweat had formed on Dean's body and he was trembling with desire.

Waves of arousal flooded Cas's body as he realized he was responsible for making his friend feel so good.

And that in turn made his cock rock-hard and he had to remind himself to rest.

Spurred on by this noises, Cas became bolder and a third finger joined the second.

"So hot Dean", Cas growled and spread his fingers.

It was a weird feeling how his testicles suddenly contracted under Cas's tongue, but somehow damn horny too. With the tip of his tongue he circled lightly around the pulsing balls before he straightened up and reached for the bottle with the lubricant.

"Fuck Cas," Dean gasped at the end of his mastery.

"Come on please!"

"Please what?"

Laughing, he fell onto the mattress and looked into the lust-veiled eyes of his younger colleague.

"Go on!" he growled and Cas pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

Dean shook his butt excitedly, as Cas stepped behind him again, now he had licked blood,

now he wanted more ... everything.

Cas watched the event fascinated. His fingers, slowly thrusting into Dean's body again and again, sucked greedily.

The thought of replacing his fingers with his cock made Cas whimper softly.

The next time he hit Dean's prostate, he used the opportunity to insert a third finger and this time he met resistance, Dean made a small moan of pain.

The muscles around Cas's fingers suddenly tensed, and the older man stood motionless, while Dean fought under his hands against the burning pressure. Dean now also straightened his upper body and was on all fours in front of Cas, trying to breathe calmly and controlled as his upper body swayed slightly from side to side.

Cas awoke from his rigidity and began to move his hand around Dean's cock while the other remained motionless until Dean made an encouraging sound and slowly but surely began to relax.

He focused entirely on the feeling of Cas's hand on his cock, trying to fade the burning in his butt completely.

Somewhere in the background Dean noticed how the burning slowed. Carefully he moved against Cas's hand, became bolder and urged him to continue.

"Come on, I'm ready!"

Which was good, because the black-haired could barely control himself.

It was almost unbearable for him to rub his erection over the small, soft, twitching opening and gently pressed the tip against the muscle ring.

In and out, each time a bit deeper.

This heat and tightness drove Cas almost insane and he dug his fingers deep into Dean's hip flesh. The dark blond pinched his eyes, expecting pain every moment, trying to stay relaxed and breathe calmly.

 

"Everything alright?" He asked quietly as he had completely sunk his length and Dean nodded.

He tried cautious thrusts and Dean felt again the rising heat in his body, which automatically went along with a groan and caused the small ecstatic waves of arousal.

"Feels good."

No, it did not feel good, it was absolutely amazing. Cas clung to Dean's hips and nailed his prostate with each thrust. Both were well trained to suppress their sounds, the trailers were not amplified or even soundproof, and at any moment anyone could pass outside.

"Cas ... I …  fuck, fuck!“

Dean jumped over the cliff with a muffled cry and tensed. He had come untouched, just by that cock in his ass.

His vision blurred. His nerves lit a fireworks display that literally made him see stars.

His abdominal muscles contracted so much that his upper body twitched, his trembling legs made him look as if he had a small epileptic seizure.

Cas pushed further into him and continued beating his prostate, causing Dean's orgasm to last unnaturally long.

This orgasm was fundamentally different from the one he had with his wife.

Not better, just different ... maybe better. Dean could follow this idea, then when he could concentrate again.

Carefully, Cas moved his now only semi-rigid penis in Dean and rode with him together the last waves of their orgasms.

Breathing heavily, Cas came to rest on Dean‘s sweat-covered upper body.

Slowly, the two men came down from their high again.

A small drop of cum left Cass meanwhile limp penis. Dean moaned throatily at the sight.

Cas opened his eyes and smiled warmly at him, his hand resting on his friend's cheek.

"I hope that was enough respect," Dean chuckled and Cas just shakes his head laughing.

 

In the next part ...

The hot short stories continue

**Author's Note:**

> the next part ...  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177238


End file.
